x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Princess Diva/The First Five Episodes of Season 11: A Critic's Perspective
The critics are already viewing the first five episodes of TXF's upcoming Season 11, and reviews are up! Here is the general consensus. Episode 1: My Struggle III '''(Chris Carter) '''Plot: "Picking up after the last event series’ cliffhanger, Mulder and Scully learn that they aren’t the only ones desperately searching for their long-lost son, William. The very fate of the world may depend on it." Review: Reviewing this one is… difficult, without giving anything away that explains this difficulty. While it does continue – in a way – with the cliffhanger from Season 10, and it sticks to the same style that Carter adopted for the “My Struggle” chapters, this one has some dramatic moments that felt a bit better in building the suspense. But not quite enough. There’s a clear attempt to be more organic in this one, that is - compared to the previous two in Season 10 - but what makes them similar, is that there's a difficulty to develop and stay focused on the world we already knew. And while we’re looking forward to the completed version, because there are some moments that will be “X-Phile Favorites” for a lot of reasons… this episode is not the best of the preview. With a few familiar faces coming back, a few intriguing and shocking storylines ensue. There will be moments that will be fodder of arduous online discussion that will carry us through the season, for fans old and new. One thing is clear: there’s no way to watch this episode and walk away from it with a lukewarm reaction to it. Episode 2: This (Glen Morgan) Plot: "An old friend reaches out to Mulder and Scully in a seemingly impossible way, revealing a chilling secret." Review: We’re having a hard time deciding if this is our favorite. This MOTW was a LOT of fun. Full of action and smart banter, Glen Morgan does what he does best: deliver an episode that addresses a lot of endearing moments, great music choices, and great writing. We can’t wait to elaborate more on this one. The twists and turns were smart, and old fans will smile at some very unexpected blasts from the past. Episode 3: Plus One (Chris Carter) Plot: "A spate of deaths, in which the victims were plagued by their own doppelgangers, lead Mulder and Scully to a pair of twins playing a dangerous game. Guest-starring Karin Konoval (Season Four’s “Home”)." Review: Another MOTW, with a great teaser, great banter, and what we promise was a moment that had us catching our breath. Even with missing finishing touches, this episode was very enjoyable, very much in the vein of classic X-Files. Episode 4: The Lost Art of Forehead Sweat (Darin Morgan) Plot: "Exploring the idea of The Mandela Effect, in which large groups of people remember an alternate history, Mulder and Scully find out how the X-Files themselves may really have originated. Guest-starring Brian Huskey as “Reggie Something.”" Review: Now… this one is sort of… out there. This will be the one you either LOVE or HATE, or at least that was our impression. There are quite a few moments that are filled with irreverent comedy, like only Darrin Morgan can deliver, and others that you sort of gasp and say: “wow… they really went there.” Gillian and David are quite hilarious and the episode is a chock full of clever references, ranging from classic TV & Film, to the current news cycle. Episode 5: Ghouli (James Wong) Plot: "When a pair of teenage girls attack one another, each believing the other to be a monster, Mulder and Scully find that their investigation could possibly lead back to their long-lost son, William." Review: Of the first five, this was the other contender for the strongest one. Just like “This”, “Ghouli” seems pretty tight and complete, even at this stage. But while Glen Morgan’s episode is fun, this one will grab your heart and just squeeze it in a way that you are not prepared for. Gillian Anderson deserves all the awards. Category:Blog posts